El lamento de los astros
by GoldenRose2110
Summary: Cuando dos espíritus fueron creados, no tenían idea de que iban a terminar necesitando el uno del otro. Dos fuerzas opuestas: lava y hielo, fuego y agua, pasión y tranquilidad. Sus miradas se encontraron: los de él, rojos. Los de ella, azules. Pero ¿qué pasa cuando se trata de un amor imposible? Este fic participa en el reto "Cuéntame una leyenda", del foro "Mundo Frozen". AU.


**Disclaimer:** Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Todos los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad y son puramente utilizados para fines de entretenimiento (fanfic) y no es parte de la historia oficial.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa del Reto "Cuéntame una leyenda" del foro "Mundo Frozen".

Palabras: 1764

AU (Universo Alternativo): Leyendas y mitos.

Personajes: Hans, Elsa.

 **El lamento de los astros**

Al principio, no había nada. Lo único que se podía observar en el inicio de todos los tiempos, el inicio de todas las eras y de toda la vida en el universo era plena oscuridad. Una oscuridad infinita y larga en la había un camino sin emociones, lleno de indiferencia.

Sin embargo, cierto día, el ser que había creado ese lugar vacío decidió que era tiempo para crear lo que, siglos más adelante, se llamarían a sí mismos humanos. Y así, dentro de la inmensa negrura creó al primer espíritu, boceto de lo que sería el ser viviente dentro del mundo que él había creado.

Una luz roja salió de un rincón de silencio de su creación. Primero era pequeña, pero lentamente se fue haciendo más grande y fue cobrando forma. La silueta era fornida, con brazos y piernas, ojos y nariz, hombros anchos.

Pero entonces un pensamiento llegó al creador. ¿Quién acompañaría al hombre, a este ser que acababa de nacer, en el viaje interminable de vivir?

Y fue así como una luz del color que simboliza la pureza y la tranquilidad nació. De ser un punto en el universo, pasó a tener brazos y piernas, y ojos y corazón.

Cuando la mujer y el hombre se encontraron por primera vez, se recorrieron con la mirada. Y el hombre quedó maravillado con los ojos azules del espíritu que la estaba observando: eran unos ojos azul cielo que resplandecían y daban color a la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Su cabello estaba suelto y bajaba hasta la cadera. Su nariz era pequeña y sus manos eran delgadas con una delicadeza que causaba ternura, y las curvas de su cuerpo lo dejaban sin respiración. Sus pechos eran redondos y sus piernas eran perfectas, angelicales. Toda ella era algo desconocido para él, extraño, pero intrigante y de una extraordinaria belleza que no podía explicar.

Y ella lo vio a él, y el mundo se vino abajo. Sus ojos eran de un rojo ardiente que la hipnotizaban y la acompañaban a diferencia de su azul aburrido. Todo él estaba hecho de un color que irradiaba pasión y la llenaba de una emoción que hacía sus venas latir a punto de explotar.

Así, el dios creador de todo el universo, testigo de la chispa que nació entre ellos desde el primer segundo que se encontraron, decidió ponerles nombre.

Al cuerpo que reflejaba la masculinidad, la emoción, la aventura le dio un nombre que significara la gracia del creador, del inventor de toda la vida. Hans fueron las letras finales que definirían al primer espíritu del firmamento.

Al cuerpo que reflejaba la delicadeza, la fertilidad, la magia, la gentileza y la feminidad le dio un nombre que equivaldría a toda esa belleza, y que honraría también al creador. Elsa fue el nombre y el significado que le dio al segundo espíritu. Era el juramento de Dios, pues era todo lo que el hombre no podía vivir sin, un testimonio en el que estaba escrito el amor. El juramento de que siempre habría ese sentimiento que le daba sentido a la vida y enloquecía hasta el más frío.

El tiempo indefinido que aún no tenía nombre pasó, y pasó, y pasó. Para las dos almas sin propósito más que de experimentación, cada día que transcurría era una maravilla. Se veían y se encontraban en los ojos. Hablaban y él se perdía en la hermosa voz angelical de ella. Todavía tenía la imagen viva en su mente de una vez que Elsa, jugando con su cabello inocentemente y explorando lo que era su cuerpo y alma, Hans la había visto dividir su cabellera en tres y con movimientos frágiles y elegantes, dirigía sus mechones, mezclándolos entre sí para terminar con una bella trenza. Vio como la soltaba, dejándola de lado y cayendo en su hombro como una cascada, fluyendo con la magia que la rodeaba. Sus ojos lo voltearon a ver, y él no había respondido por la maravilla que acababa de presentar. Se había perdido en la belleza de sus ojos y no podía caer más bajo.

Cierto día, Hans se acercó lentamente a Elsa por detrás, como si fuera su sombra, y tomó su cabello del color del hielo en sus manos. Dejándose guiar por el extraño aire de emoción que lo llenaba en ese entonces, de sus manos salió una pequeña flama naranja. Al principio, no era más que una pequeña luz pero luego con un movimiento de sus manos el resplandor se convirtió en una flor con pétalos rojos que se incrustó lentamente sobre el pelo de Elsa.

Ella lo volteó a ver, y sus ojos se encontraron. Se acercaron nerviosamente a medida que el flujo de energía que los llenaba los empujaba el uno hacia el otro, por medio de un listón invisible, y sus labios se juntaron. Y el mundo ardió en ese entonces, pues la magia llena de destrucción y pasión del hombre se juntó con la tranquilidad y gracia de la mujer. Fuego y agua, lava y hielo: dos fuerzas totalmente opuestas que se unen y causan una destrucción masiva, el fin del mundo. Pero eso no pasó pues todavía no había vida que destruir y en su lugar una emoción y electricidad embriagaba a los dos seres únicos de este lugar. Se recorrieron la piel con besos y pequeñas mordidas, se saciaban esa sed inexplicable que tenían en ese momento, esa necesidad que tenían el uno del otro. Era un vals lento, pero a la vez, lleno de una intensidad que sólo los que han vivido el amor conocen. Una danza donde dos cuerpos se juntan y brillan incandescentemente, un mundo donde no existe nada más que aquellos amantes que deciden mostrarse desnudos, sin escondites, sin secretos. En medio de la negrura, en un lugar remoto del universo que estaba en proceso de creación, había dos espíritus amándose y encontrándose en medio de un mundo monótono y aburrido, entre sinfonías graves y agudas, tonos altos y bajos, pero una cosa era segura: la melodía estaba hecha con deseo y cariño, erotismo y lujuria, y lo que los mortales consideran un peligro: amor.

Después de ese duelo apasionado, el tiempo siguió hasta que, en un momento, el creador de todo tuvo una idea que cambiaría el transcurso de la historia. Había decidido crear un hogar en el que habitaran los primeros seres vivos, pero tras varios intentos, se dio cuenta de que, sin luz, no podía haber vida. Así que llamó a los únicos espíritus que había creado y que había dado un don de luminiscencia, y les dijo:

—Tú serás el encargado de iluminar los días y calentar el pasto y las flores. Serás la fuente de toda la vida que haya en la Tierra y el corazón de todo lo que yo vaya a crear. Todo lo verde, las plantas, las flores y la sangre de los humanos dependerán de tu calor. —le dijo a Hans, y luego se dirigió a Elsa:

—Tú serás la encargada de ser la luz que guía a los perdidos en la oscuridad, y el resplandor que acompaña a los enamorados en las noches cuando todo el mundo está dormido. Serás testigo del amor y la pasión, y también de las lágrimas que los no correspondidos han de derramar en noches de luna llena. Serás el consuelo de los solitarios que vagan por los callejones mientras los grillos cantan y los lobos aúllan. Tú serás la Luna, y él, el Sol.

El creador guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego habló:

—Como él será el día y tú la noche, estarán obligados a no verse por toda la eternidad.

A continuación, sin esperar a que alguno de los dos dijera algo, ocurrió. Fue el inicio de algo nuevo, y el final de algo que había durado siglos. El viento fue separando al fuego del agua, y la forma que les había dado como humanos fue reemplazada por una luz, un simple resplandor que iba llenado los cuerpos de ambos, empezando por abajo y destruyendo su forma inicial.

Y ellos luchaban por quedarse juntos. Sus manos entrelazadas se sostenían con dureza, como el destino que los quería romper, el lazo estaba tenso. Las venas rojas y azules luchaban por que la magia que los había unido en un principio no los separara, pero era imposible. Hasta el último momento, cuando la luz había llegado a sus hombros, sus manos se mantenían arriba, con solamente el dedo meñique sosteniéndolos. Una última vez, se vieron a los ojos. Los de él, rojos; los de ella, azules.

Y entonces lo que antes era negro, se vio iluminado por dos astros gigantes en extremos opuestos. Uno, amarillo y rojo, con flamas bailando en la superficie llena de furia y otro, con un resplandor blanco y tierra rocosa y gris, triste, como si nunca pudiera volver a sonreír: indiferente.

En medio de ellos, un planeta azul y verde, dador de vida se alzaba. Un gran puente que no podían cruzar, un muro que les impedía verse otra vez y sentir las caricias del otro. Un bloqueo entre sus corazones, una piedra que se interponía entre sus vidas que ahora tendrían que vivir separadas, y no como uno sólo. ¡Cómo se extrañarían! ¿Recordarían todas las veces en las que se sentían piel contra piel? ¿Recordarían todos los momentos simples y amorosos pero significativos? ¿Recordarían el sentido de la piel, una sobre otra? ¿Recordarían la manera en la que sus cuerpos se unían y se fusionaban formando un solo ser? ¿Recordarían el resplandor que se ponía en los ojos de cada uno cuando se miraban? ¿Recordarían ese sentimiento que los dejaba ciegos y los hacía creer que no valía la pena estar vivo sino era con la persona amada? ¿Recordarían sus corazones, latiendo al mismo tiempo, al mismo compás?

Nadie lo sabría, y como recompensa y compasión, el dios inventor de todo el universo, creó el eclipse como muestra de que no había un amor imposible.

Se dice que cada doscientos o trescientos años, ocurre tal espectáculo, tal acto. El eclipse: momento en varios siglos en los que el Sol y la Luna por fin se encuentran cara a cara, y se fusionan de nuevo, y hacen el amor como en los viejos tiempos cuando todavía podían estar juntos y tomarse de la mano. Se cuenta también, que la luz del amor que desprenden está en su máximo esplendor que quienes lo ven, son capaces de quedarse ciegos.

Así de grande es el amor del Sol y la Luna. Así de épico, así de mágico.


End file.
